Strangers in the Night
"Strangers in the Night" is the ninth episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on December 3, 2014. Plot Summary When Alex tells Phil and Claire she has a boyfriend, they worry about the pressure they have put on her caused her to make up an imaginary boyfriend. Jay and Gloria both have parties that they are dragging the other to and Jay has a clever plan to get himself out of it, but Manny just might spoil everything. Mitch and Cam just got a beautiful white couch delivered but when Mitch is stuck helping out Brenda, a distressed co-worker, and allows her to stay. Episode Description Jay (Ed O'Neill) wants to attend a dog's birthday party with Stella (Brigitte) and he also takes Gloria (Sofía Vergara) with him, while Manny (Rico Rodriguez) stays home to babysit Joe (Pierce Wallace). Gloria, who gets along with dogs very poorly, tells Jay that she is unable to stay any longer at the party and leaves. Back at home, Manny convinces her that she has to go back, in order to show Jay that she cares about what he loves and because Jay has agreed to accompany her to the Colombian picnic with her friends the following day. When Jay sees Gloria coming back, he gets mad at Manny and tells him that his plan was for Gloria to leave so he could use it as an excuse to skip the picnic. The following day, when Gloria and Jay get ready to leave, Jay thinks that Manny convinced Gloria to go back on purpose so he could stay home alone and finally watch a movie he wanted to see, however, Manny had no intention of manipulating events as Jay now suspects he did. Alex (Ariel Winter) tells everyone that she has a boyfriend, Alec (John Karna), and while Phil (Ty Burrell) is happy with the news, Claire (Julie Bowen) and Haley (Sarah Hyland) are convinced that Alex is lying and the boyfriend is imaginary. To prove them wrong, Phil says he will ask Alex to invite her boyfriend to the house. When Alex says she is unable to do so because Alec broke up with her and shortly afterward says she found a new boyfriend, Phil starts to believe that Claire and Haley might be right. Eventually, the new boyfriend arrives to pick Alex up for a date and they know that she was telling the truth. Brenda (Kristen Johnston), a co-worker of Mitch's (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) gets a divorce and wants someone to talk to. Mitch tries to avoid her, especially when she asks him to stay at his and Cameron's (Eric Stonestreet) place for the night, but Cameron convinces him to be kind now that Brenda needs him, and to let her stay with them overnight. Back at home, the three of them seem to get along well, until Brenda moves to sit on their new white couch while drinking wine and later on wants to sleep on it while wearing a green beauty mask on her face. Mitch and Cameron let her sleep on their bed while they sleep on the living room floor, but Brenda ends up sleeping on the couch anyway. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Kristen Johnston as Brenda *John Karna as Alec *Carlito Olivero as Teddy *Eileen Galindo as Mindy *Marcus Folmer as Photographer Continuity Trivia * In this episode, Alex finally gets a boyfriend, something that Haley predicted in the previous episode. * Luke only appears in the teaser. * This episode has no recurring characters. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a reference to the song of the same name by Frank Sinatra. *When Jay mentions stealing dice and cigarettes from schoolfriends, Manny asks if he went to school in ''Guys and Dolls''. *Brenda mentions that she has done more paddling than Lewis and Clark. *Cam mentions that a pregnant sow was in the family living room while he watched Princess Diana's wedding (29 July 1981). Gallery MF-Logo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content